vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grøh
|-|Base= |-|Malfestation Powers= Summary Grøh is a character who appeared in the Soul series reboot Soul Calibur Vl. He serves as one of the main protagonists of the Libra of Souls storyline. He is a member of the Aval Organization, an organization form to clear the world of Malfested also known as "Outsiders" by Aval. Grøh is considered to be the strongest fighter of Aval and one of the most loyal members. Throughout the story, his goal is to hunt down and kill Azwel who betrayed the Aval Organization. But he also has a personal reason for going after Azwel as he forced him to kill his best friend Curtis after he turned him into a Malfested right before his eyes and having him try to kill Grøh. It turns out that Grøh is one of Azwel's successful experiment in terms of enhancing warriors with the power of Soul Edge shards. As such he technically counts as an "Outsider" and plans to kill himself once his job is done. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with Malfestation Powers | At least Low 6-B, higher with Malfestation Powers Name: Groh, "Agent in Black" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Appears to be in his early 20s Classification: Human, Malfested, Outsider, Aval Organization Member, One of the "Twelve" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Life Force Absorption with Scharfrichler (Those who gaze upon the blade has their vitality drained from them), Deals more damage to evil entities and can banish evil with Eksorcisme, Soul Manipulation and BFR (Those defeated by him have their souls absorbed and banished to Astral Chaos where weaker souls are denied the right to exist and beings are corrupted and driven mad. Only strong souls can manage to keep their individuality within this realm. When using his Malfestation powers, he likely deals soul damage with his attacks like others who have the power of Soul Edge shards such as Cervantes de Leon), Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack souls), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can resist the power of Soul Edge within his body; however he can only stay sane for a decent amount of time when utilizing his Malfested powers). Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Kilik. Fought, but was defeated by Nightmare. Superior to the Early Game Libra of Soul protagonist. Was able to damage Azwel), higher with Malfestation Powers | At least Small Country level (Comparable to end-game Libra of Souls Protagonist who defeated Soul Charged Azwel. Forced the Protagonist the flee in their first encounter), higher with Malfestation Powers. Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Large Town Class+, higher with Malfestation Powers | At least Small Country Class, higher with Malfestation Powers Durability: Large Town level+, higher with Malfestation Powers | At least Small Country level, higher with Malfestation Powers Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Aerondight Replica (Dual Blade) Intelligence: Grøh is an incredibly skilled fighter who has mastered the Aval Dual Blade style. In character, Grøh prefers to kill his opponent as fast as possible in order to proceed with his next mission. Grøh's fighting style tends to focus on quick strikes combo'd with his teleportation in order to land quick killing blows. Weaknesses: He can only resist turning mad for so long when using his Malfestation powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chevalier Mal Fet:' Grøh slashes his opponent and then throws his blade at them, piercing them. He then teleports through his opponent and slashes them when taking his blade out. He then splits his swords apart and performs a blade combination before putting them back together. He finally charges up Malfested energy and impales the opponent and ends the attack with an upward bisection. Due to this attack utilizing his Malfested power, it likely deals soul damage. Note: Some of Grøh's abilities come from the various weapons he can equip. As such in a battle, the creator should specify what weapon(s) he is allowed to use. Key: Soul Chronicle | End of Libra of Soul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6